Boats
__NOWYSIWYG__ Farovian Boats Below is a list of the boats available to purchase. More information about each boat is available in the individual boat pages accessible by the link from each boat entry. Each boat has minimum point requirements and different attributes that vary the amount of time traveling to different islands takes. Boat Speed matters because the slower the boat and the further the travel distance of the island you're trying to get to - then the longer it will take you to get there. Area Traveling The locations of Farovia have two types of boat available to purchase; the basic Beat up Dinghy and the Mini Cruiser. Icelantica offers two variations of the Cruiser; the Hybrid Cruiser for those choosing the good path and the Toxic Cruiser for those electing to follow the evil path (for a description of the two paths, see Evilness and Goodness). With the Beat up Dinghy, it is only possible to travel between WaterPort and Fishertonville. The Mini Cruiser can reach all locations within Farovia and it can make the long distance to Icelantica, albeit with an extended trip time without the Rocket Booster upgrade. Note, the Mini Cruiser can only reach the Icelantica coastal location of Glacier Bay in the Mini-Cruiser. Traveling beyond the first location of Icelantica requires either the Toxic or Hybrid Cruiser to be active. The Icelantican boats can travel to all locations. But, whilst all Cruisers share the same top speed (30mph), they have very different characteristics which make them highly unsuitable for certain types of travel. :The Mini Cruiser is perfectly suited for the hops between locations within Farovia. And while a rocket booster enhanced cruiser can reach Glacier Bay in a reasonable timeframe, it will consume a lot of the expensive Rocket Fuel in order to make the trip. :The Hybrid/Toxic Cruisers, on the other hand, are designed more for the long distance run to the icy shores of Icelantica - they have a very slow rate of acceleration and they are purposely built to be able to plough through any ice fields. As such, a level 0 boat can make the long distance trip in under 30 mins (i.e. a Fish NOW and a skip) with a zero cost outlay (as these boats do not consume any fuel). As these boats increase in levels, this trip can soon be achieved in less than 15 minutes. But their slow acceleration rate means they are ill-equipped to be used within Farovia as these distances are not long enough to reach top speed and as such trips between those locations can take up to 30 minutes regardless of the distance (i.e. even on the very short hop between Blue Crescent and Magma Reef). Note, travel between locations within Icelantica is actually completed using the Snow Shoes and not the respective cruiser, but for the purposes of boat leveling and travel restrictions, the game treats the Icelantica cruiser as the mode of transport for any such trips. The recommended strategy is therefore to use the Mini Cruiser for any trips between the locations of Farovia, but use the Hybrid or Toxic Cruisers for the long haul to Icelantica. Roperia Boats Note: The Pallet Raft requires the Art of Mysticism skill while the Cabin Cruiser requires the Intro to Reef Cleaning skill before they will each be unlocked. Boat Damage The fish at Blue Crescent are known to cause damage to your boat while fishing there. It is suspected, although unconfirmed, that low level boats are more susceptible to damage while high level boats are more resilient (although not invincible) when fishing there. When a boat is damaged, it needs to be taken to the Blue Crescent repair shop where one of the underpaid deckhands will repair the damaged boat for a fee. The damaged boat must be the currently activated boat in order for it to be repaired. The costs of the repair differs per boat and can be seen below. As an added bonus, after repairing a pole or boat, you'll receive 20%* of the repair cost in points. (*Subject to change without notice) For example: A repair that costs 10,000 gold will reward 2,000 points. However, the damage has to be non-accidental - A broken piston from running out of Fuel and damaging the Beat up Dinghy in Blue Crescent are damages that are not rewarded experience points. Boat Leveling Traveling between islands increases your expertise at navigating the Farovian waters and this is reflected in the boat leveling meter. As your experience of traveling between islands increases, so does the amount of time saved per trip. The leveling rate is Boats are NOT leveled during fishing. Boat leveling is associated with traveling between islands, not with usage. The leveling rate is consistent regardless of the distance traveled per trip. Thus, a trip between Waterport and Fishertonville gives the same leveling increase as the trip between Sans Culpra and Glacier Bay. The exception to this rule is the short distance between Magma Reef and Blue Crescent, which does NOT level the Mini-Cruiser at the same rate (user experience suggests it takes 10+ trips to register a difference). Time saved per level The higher the level of the boat the more time is saved on each trip. Experience shows that the percent of travel time reduced equals the level of the boat (i.e. a level 5 boat will reduce the travel time by 5%, and a level 50 boat will reduce the travel time by 50%). Travel Times The ability to travel to a destination is dictated by the currently active boat. The Mini Cruiser can be used to travel to the Farovian and Parribean locations (as well as the entrance of Icelantica - Glacier Bay), whilst the Ice Breakers (Hybrid Cruiser and Toxic Cruiser) can be used to travel everywhere, including the remaining Icelantica locations and Sig's Underwater Lab. Note that the current location does not restrict which boat you can use - it is only the destination that is governed by the boat selection. The time it will take to travel between locations will depend on your boat, your boat level and an additional flunctuation according to weather types. This random element makes it hard to provide definitive travel times, so included below are empirical times as observed by wranglers. Note: Travel times in the game were recently updated and these new times have not yet been reflected in the values provided here. Until these tables have been updated, please be aware that the actual time experienced may well differ from the times as stated here. Travel Times with Rocket Booster and Level 50 Cruiser In the table below is an average set of travel times with a level 50 Mini Cruiser and the Rocket Booster from all locations to the limited subset accessible by the Mini Cruiser (predominantly Farovia and Parribea). The actual duration may vary according to weather types, but this should provide a typical travel time. All times are in minutes. Travel Times with Level 50 Hybrid/Toxic Cruiser In the table below is the range of travel times between all locations in a level 50 Ice Breaker (Hybrid Cruiser/Toxic Cruiser) as observed by wranglers. The lower and upper bounds will be dictated by the weather. Most travel times should be within these ranges. Category:Boats